A spring and fall faerie
by Fourtris4lyfe
Summary: "Mom, I've made my decision." I didnt know how I was going to say this to her. "I'm moving out" "But where are you gonna live? You'll be all alone." She looked at me "Mom you dont understand. Im going to move to Avalon with or without Tamani. Because I learned that I loved him more then any person in the world. He is the world to me and I'm not giving him up so easy" TEAM TAM
1. Chapter 1

This takes part after spells without the war. - Fourtris4lyfe

* * *

Me and David were doing fine, but whenever I kissed him I saw my other half, Tamani. I love David,so I would never break his heart, never in a million years. He made me happy, reminded me that a part of me was human. And part of me, was a faerie. I gulped, I was about to walk into the gym where the dance was being. _But Tamani is much more sexier. _A part of her thought.

_Shut up!_

_But you know it, hes hot and sexy. I know you love those abs. _And I did.

_GOODBYE!_

The dress I was wearing was a turquoise dress with a silver sash. It was a long sweet dress. The dress was tight at the top and loose at the bottom. Straightening my dress I get ready to walk in. My clinking silver heels as I walk up to the door. _Lets do this. _But when I walk in I cant find David. So I search near the punch bowl. Not here. The hallway near the bathrooms. Not here. So I just scavenge through the crowds. When something catches my eyes. Right in front of me was my boyfriend kissing my friend. I start crying when he breaks apart from her and realizes Im here.

"How long David!" I yell

"I d-dont know what you mean." He stammers. Thats when Chelsea was too shocked, so she walked away leaving us.

"You know what I mean! How long have you been dating Chelsea?" I ask trying to stop the tears from running down my face.

"T-two weeks." He says "Im sorry Laurel its just I think we need to see other people.

"So you just lie to me that you love me?"

"I did l-love you, Laurel. But that was before."

"Leave David. Leave this school I dont want you to ruin it more today." I yell making sure no one is staring. The tears kept on running down my face. For a second I was glad I put waterproof makeup.

"I-Im really sorry Laurel. Im really-" He stammers.

"Save it and leave." I say "Just leave me, now"

Thats when he turned away and walked straight out of the door. I ran straight to the bathroom. When I got there I started putting concealer under my eyes to make it look I didnt cry. I put on a fake smile and walked back to the dance floor. When a song popped up in my head. A thousand years, it reminded me of Tamani. So I turned around and looked at the stage. Should I sing it? Or should I not. But at that current time I felt the need to.

I slowly went up the steps and murmured something in the DJ's ears and immediately the backround music went up. Quickly I grabbed the microphone and got ready to sing.

_Heart beats fast_  
_Colors and promises_  
_How to be brave?_  
_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_  
_But watching you stand alone,_  
_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

_One step closer_

I remembered the first time I was held in his embrace. His warm arms holding me.

_[Chorus:]_  
_I have died every day waiting for you_  
_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

I remembered kissing his for the first time. How our sweetness mixed.

_Time stands still_  
_Beauty in all she is_  
_I will be brave_  
_I will not let anything take away_  
_What's standing in front of me_  
_Every breath_  
_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

I remembered the first time he said my name with love.

_[Chorus:]_  
_I have died every day waiting for you_  
_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

I remembered him telling me he loved me for the first time

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

I remembered when he told me that he loved me for all his life.

_One step closer_  
_One step closer_

_[Chorus:]_  
_I have died every day waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

But mostly I sadly remembered rejecting him.

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

And at that moment I dropped the mic and ran outside. The cold air whishing against my curled hair as I ran. When I got to my car I quickly started the car and drove off home. Driving that fast almost got me a ticket, which mom would not be happy about. Parking the car perfectly in the driveway I went to the door. I was about to put my keys in it when my mom opened the door. Instantly she pulled me into a hug.

"Honey why does it look like your crying? And why are you home so early?"

"Just something with...David..." i swallowed. "Mom, I've made my decision." I didnt know how I was going to say this to her. "I'm moving out"

"But where are you gonna live? You'll be all alone." She looked at me

"Mom you dont understand. Im going to move to Avalon with or without Tamani. Because I learned that I loved him more then any person in the world. He is the world to me and I'm not giving him up so easy"

"Ohh my baby is growing up!" She smiled and in her eyes were happiness and loved so I smiled back. "Well what are you doing now? Pack!"

I squealed and ran up to my room grabbing my flower purse which was almost the size of a medium tote bag. Running into my room I picked out the most springy and flowery things I had. I also took some basic things like blue, yellow or pink t-shirts, cardigans, tank tops. Alot of shorts and skirts. And my favorite dresses. I also packed lady...stuff... I took my bag of important jewelry to me and tossed it in. I still had a little room in there so I tossed in a bunch of sandals. And maybe some sneakers and combat boots...

Laying it gently next to my bed, I realized I was still quite tired. So I decided tomorrow we would go, not today. And in a few seconds I let darkness consume me.

* * *

Tomorrow I might do 2 updates. But at least one. Ok so basically decided to stop writing in the Hello, Im Clary fanfiction because I am raw in ideas. But maybe in the future I'll update it. Dont worry Clace fans, Ill do some one shots for ya! Everyone tell me if Legend is a good series! - Fourtris4lyfe


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up with a jolt when I realized it was the next day already. Looking to my left I saw a flowered tote bag sitting there. Oh ya Im moving! Immediately I jump out of bed and get dressed. Choosing light blue leggings and a royal blue sweater with a nice blond hair was let loose from my ponytail. I was so excited I almost forgot to put on shoes. Choosing my white sandals I rushed downstairs to where my mom was.

"You excited to move or to see Tamani?" My mom asked. I Immediately blushed.

"Both... I guess."

"Well, eat, eat , eat, Laurel!"

I decided to have some strawberries in some cherry yogurt. And a glass of watermelon juice. A whole red breakfast, better then all the peaches I have. Running to the closest mirror. Looking at the mirror I see the ends and roots of my blonde are redish/pinkish. Smiling my eyes have a few flashes of dark pink. A question I kept thinking was, Is Tamani going to fling me away or keep me?

Looking out of the window of the car I watch as the world around me just flashes by. The trees and bushes passing by. Once my window opened I let the cold air flush right in. I missed him, I needed to say sorry. Real bad. The closer we got there the more I was nervous. Was this really what I wanted? Yes, yes I did. Because one thing I knew was I fell for him real bad and im not going to give up.

* * *

"Laurel.."

"Laurel..."

"Laurel!"

"Laurel!"

"LAUREL!" Thats when I felt an arm shake me up. I already knew we were here. Sitting up from my comfy toe bag as a pillow I saw the trees and my house. Well not the one I was going to live in Avalon. What was I going to say to him? Would he be happy? Sad? Angry? Tense? Excited? I dont know.

"Yeah, yeah mom I'm going to leave." I said "Love you bye!" Before walking out the door.

"You better visit me again because I am not afraid of marching down there and demanding you." My mom said in all seriousness.

I laughed and said "Ok, ill keep that as a threat!"

I kept on walking what felt like hours when I reached Tamani's house. Being polite, I knocked on the door. When it opened it wasnt Tamani but his mom. She smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"Ahhh Laurel! Its so nice to see you! What brings you here with such a nice tote back." His moms grin widened. " By the way love the dark pink ends and roots."

"Well thank you im starting to like strawberrys more." I breathed. "IcameherebecauseIwantedtomovetoavalonandIwaswonderingiftamaniwouldcomewithme" I said in one huge breath. She raised her eyebrow and laughed.

"Wait what was that dear I didnt quite get it." She laughed

"I came here because I wanted to move to Avalon and I was wondering if Tamani would come with me." I sighed. "Well he probably hates me so I should leave."

"No,no,no,dear. Maybe you can talk to him." She looked at the door. "Well luck you hes here right now." I turned so I faced a wall and I put my hood on.

"Mom whos this?" A deep, sexy voice. Only one voice is sexy to me, Tamani.

"...A...girl..." She replied.

"Why is she here?"

"She wants to talk to you about something."

"Mom... You know I dont like strangers."

"Well you might like this one." His mom ran off shutting the door behind him.

"Hi" I said in a quiet voice without turning around.

"If your going to talk to me turn around and take the hood off." I started crying I didnt know how he would react.

So I slowly turned around and took my hood off. Love and happiness spread across his eyes.

"L-laurel? W-w-what are you doing here?" Stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Im moving somewhere." I stated.

"What the hell?! You are not moving or going somewhere I cant find you. You have to understand that." He said in concern.

"Tamani Im not moving farther away from you."

"Then where Laurel?"

I took a deep breath in and said it. " To Avalon."

Tamani took me in a huge hug snuggling his head in my neck. He smelled wonderful.

"David cheated on me" I blurted out. Tam stiffened at the name David. Like it was some type of animal that killed everything.

"That monster I'm going to k-" Tamani said with so much anger I thought he was going to break down the house. Tamani was hugging me really tight.

"Im really sorry Tamani, I didnt realize I loved you more then anything till now."I started crying. He gently wiped the tears from my face and he was looking down at me. And he slowly leaned in and I did to. Tamani's lips softly brushed mine. Then we kissed. At that moment I didnt have another care in the world, I I cared about was Tamani. I was passionate and slow at first. Then he pushed me up against the wall and it was fierce. It wasnt till minutes we stopped for air.

Slowly a smirk replace his smile. He slowly brushed my ear with his lips and said. "Love the hair, Cherry."

I glared at him when is smirk widened.

"Just saying I told you, you loved me. Men are always right."

"You were just lucky" I giggled.

"yeah I'm soo going to move close to you."

"About that..." I started off.

"Im moving close to you and no doubts." He was so cute when he did his commander voice.

"Wanna move in with me?"

"Are you dumb? That isnt even a question, the answer will always be the same for me. Yes" And he smiled and I did too.


End file.
